Grootslang
Floor 783. The rich are the powerful here. Bank headquarters abound, all ready to pounce on the unsuspecting. And Ninka Nanka? Wall Street's got nothing on it. You want to see a stock exchange, that's where you go, but you best be prepared for the jostling and the yelling and the scent of people with too much damn money on their hands. It's not all bad, though. There's some nice sights to see, if you're willing to make the trip. The Financial District Grootslang is similar to Nairobi, Kenya and Dakar, Senegal. The City's stock exchange can be found in Ninka Nanka. The fortified Muslim town of Harar Jugol can be found in Tikoloshe. Scrawled in Frommer's Guide Grootslang used to be named something else, but nobody can remember it. A day after Apartheid ended, everyone woke up one morning and found themselves calling it Grootslang, and celebrations and decorations all over the city. The leading theory for the name change is that the City is allowing Afrikaners to reintegrate with the city, after decades of walls appearing in front of their faces as they try to walk, and things like it. Snapple Fact DID YOU KNOW? The most common language spoken by residents and vendors in Grootslang is Swahili. Landmarks Ninka Nanka Ninka Nanka is a wide boulevard holding the stock exchange, which is also referred to by the name Ninka Nanka, and some of the finest of the state-of-the-art showrooms and museums sponsored by major businesses. Minerva Art Gallery Kairos Territory - Acedia Family Headquarters Elysian Herald Newsroom White Rabbit Headquarters Tikoloshe Tikoloshe is a must-see. It’s an exact copy of the fortified historic town of Harar Jugol. This sacred Muslim city, located in the middle of a savannah, and surrounded by desert, is a UNESCO world heritage site of Ethiopia. Bank of the City Kairos Territory - Ira Family Headquarters Other Points of Interest The Weapons Hideout On the outskirts of one of the cities, in a place too far and dilapidated for any faction to give a shit, lies an old abandoned jailhouse. Overgrown with weeds and ivy, in an area full of abandoned properties - this is where The Weapons Team calls home. Looking inside from the front window, you see an old unkempt space. It could have obviously been the old office where prisoners were processed. It is in a state of disarray. It doesn't look safe to the untrained eye. A secret panel by the fire place opens to allow access to the rest of the compound. Through the secret door you can go downstairs. The windows are digitized to show a scene of nothingness and a dangerously dilapidated interior. The compound is sound proofed to prevent an curious ears from investigating too deeply. Grootslang Precinct The Legion's Grootslang Precinct is a medium-sized building, located close to the City's stock exchange, as well as many notable banks and wealthy businesses. The building itself has a large common area for booking criminals and sorting paperwork, although their jail cells for prisons spending a night or two in jail are small and rather minimal.